The invention relates to a method for storing and transporting products. Such a method is known from practice.
In this known method, for instance French fries in frozen condition are packaged in a plastic bag, which is closed off and subsequently packaged in a cardboard outer box. In these packages, the French fries are stored in cold storage plants and transported to a user, who takes the French fires from the package and subsequently discards the package, prior to which this has to be separated into plastic and cardboard.
It is further known to package products, for instance fresh fish, in plastic crates. These plastic crates are reused, but take up a particularly great deal of space, full as well as empty, for storage and transport. Moreover, these crates are destroyed after their economic life span.
The object of the invention is to provide a method of the type described in the preamble, wherein the above-mentioned drawbacks of the known methods are avoided, while maintaining their advantages.